Fading Memories
by glittergirlaura
Summary: Bella was left on the doorstep of the Cullen mansion when she was a baby. 18 years later the Cullens siblings return from school and collage, and meet Bella having completely forgotten her. Will they get along or ignore each other completly? 19th centuary
1. Doorstep

**I don't know much about the early 19th centuary so just to warn you some of the history and time stuff may not be right.**

_**Discalimer: I do not own twilight and or any of the Characters.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**__**Fading Memories**_

_**Prologue **_

_**Maid POV**_

I didn't notice her at first. It was cold, dark and raining outside, but at least there was no wind. I didn't plan to keep the door open for long because it would let the heat out and Mistress Cullen wouldn't be pleased. It was only when the lighting flashed that I stopped dead in my tracks. Looking down, I saw a small grey bundle on the doorstep, and had to blink twice to make sure it was real. I scoped it up and peered inside. To my surprise, there, nestled between the rough woollen was the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen. Even more beautiful than Miss Alice and Master Edward, but I daren't say that out loud. The little girl was sleeping peacefully, her small pink lips slightly open. Dark, wet curly hair was plastered to her forehead contrasting her pale almost glowing skin. I closed the door quietly, to not wake the baby up and hurried down the hall to the lounge. That was where Mr Cullen and Mistress Cullen spent most their evenings. I knocked on the large oak door.

"Come in." A tired voice called. I pushed open the door and stepped inside. They both looked up and there annoyed expressions immediately turned confused.

"Well, what do we have here?" Mistress Cullen asked walking briskly over to me.

"I found her on your doorstep Miss." I told Mistress Cullen timidly awaiting her reaction. She plucked the sleeping baby from my firm grasp and studied her face. The girl's eyelids fluttered open as Mr Cullen walked over. Three gasps echoed in the room.

_**Esme POV**_

I couldn't believe my eyes and for a moment jealousy enveloped me. This girl had to be one on the most beautiful babies I had ever laid eyes on – second to my own children of course. Her large brown eyes stared up at me, innocent yet with slight confusion. How could someone leave such a precious angel on a door step, the poor baby could have died. I cradled her in my arms before giving her back to the Maid.

"She will stay under your care." I told her sternly. Now that I had held her in my arms I couldn't bear to give her away. She gaped before closing her mouth and nodding silently. From the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle nod slightly agreeing to what I said. He walked back to the couch and sat down.

"O-of c-c-course Miss. There will be mo p-problems Miss." The maid stuttered nervously.

"Is that all?" I asked crossing my arms missing the presence of a child.

"What is the child's name Miss?" The maid asked. As if on cue the baby squirmed and a piece of parchment fell to the ground. The name _Isabella_ was printed neatly on it. The maid reached down and picked it up.

"Isabella" she breathed after a minute. "A beautiful name for a beautiful child." She said softly. Normally I would have said something but I couldn't, for the baby really was stunning.

"Isabella will be her name" I said "And you may go, we will have further discussions on the girl's necessities later"

"Yes Miss. Goodnight Miss" The maid left the room quietly. I knew that maid well she would know how to take care of her. I sat down next to Carlisle and sighed heavily

"What a strange situation" He remarked flicking through the pages of his book.

"Yes, but the baby is simply gorgeous" I said patting down my dress.

"I have to agree with you on that one" He put down his book and looked up at me. "You look tired" He said eyeing my worn expression.

"I miss the children; I think I will go up to the nursery to check that they are still sleeping."

"Of course, and I will go to bed now." Carlisle stood up and exited the room, with me following behind me. I walked up the stairs and went to the fist door on the right Opening it quietly. I crept into the room and saw Emmett lying fast asleep on his bed. I swept a curl from his forehead and stroked his face. He was only four years old and just learning how to read. Next I went to Alice's room and when I saw her angelic face happiness overtook me. She was only one and could just about crawl but all the same I was still proud of my little girl. Lastly I went to Edward's room. I looked over the edge of his crib and nearly jumped when I saw his little green eyes stare right back at me. Why would he be awake ant this hour? I lifted him out his crib and held him against my chest swaying from side to side. After two minutes I placed him back in his crib and kissed his forehead. Edward was asleep now. My beautiful two year old baby boy. Nothing could make me happier then my three little angels sleeping peacefully.

_**Six years later**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Clouds are pretty, specially the fluffy ones. I was lying in the grass next to Alice and Emmett. Jasper, who lives next door, had to go home a long time ago. Well – it seems like a long time ago.

"Which one do you like?" I asked Alice who was tracing the clouds with her fingers.

"The one shaped like a horse" She said pointing to a cloud. It looked more like a dog to me, but I didn't say anything. "It reminds me of Ruby" Ruby was one of her horses; she had two but only ever rode Ruby.

"It doesn't look anything like a horse to me" Emmett said. He was known for speaking his thoughts. I always stayed quiet about my thoughts or else I would get into trouble.

"It does!" She exclaimed sitting up and brushing the grass of her white dress "Of course it looks like Ruby, don't you think so Isabella?"

"I have the same opinion," I lied threw my teeth "It looks exactly like Ruby"

"See, Isabella thinks so." Alice said turning to Emmett.

"No, I don't see it. To me it looks just like a dog" I almost agreed with Emmett right then and there but kept my mouth shut.

"Alice! Emmett!" Someone called from the direction of the house. All three of us jumped up at the same time and ran toward the voice.

"Race you there!" Emmett called between pants. Both Alice and I picked up our pace at the same time. As we neared the house I turned left and ran to the stables.

"Bye!" I shouted behind me.

"See you later!" I could just hear the bell like voice of Alice. The stench of manure hit me like a wall as I entered the filthy stables. I was supposed to be clearing them out but was quickly distracted by Alice, Emmett and Jasper. The were my best and only friends. Edward came to play with us sometimes but he was normally to busy reading in the library. He was very pretty and had really bright green eyes with a strange colour hair. It was a sort of brown copper colour. Alice was also very pretty she had Black her and Blue eyes and was small. Emmet also had blue eyes but he had blonde hair. Rosalie and Jasper were twins and they were very beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes. I was plain in comparison to them. I had brown hair and brown eyes. I picked up a shovel and started cleaning the floor. The horses were gone for the day so I was alone. I was used to it though so it didn't bother me.

When the sun had gone down I left the stables and walked through the dark. It didn't scare me and I knew the grounds more than anything. It's were I spent most of my time. I unlocked the back door and quietly slipped into the maids quarters.

"Isabella? Is that you?" I heard Leah call in to the darkness.

"Yes" I said timidly. My eyes were becoming adjusted to the dark room

"I've got your supper here" Squinting I could see Leah's silhouette stand up. I walked towards it and sat down on a chair. Leah lit a match and then a candle placing it the centre of the table.

"Where are all the other maids" I asked looking around.

"They're serving dinner" Leah told me.

"That many?" I asked. It confused me that they needed so many maids.

"Tonight the Cullen's have guests".

"Oh" I knew who the guests were. The Hales. I shouldn't but I still felt left out. I was the youngest maid and when the Cullen and Hales weren't there I was alone. I finished my supper which consisted of rice and Cabbage and stood up.

"Off to bed Bella" Leah said. She was the only person in the entire house who could call me Bella. "You've got an early start tomorrow and I want you to get a good nights rest" I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"'night Leah" I whispered softly and left the room. I skipped down the empty halls and waltzed into my bedroom. It was the smallest room in the house all I could fit in it were my dresses and my bed. I sat down on the scratchy fabric and waited silently in the soft moonlight that was seeping through my window.

A while later I saw the shadows of maids scurrying past the door each going to their own rooms. I left my room and walked to the door at the end of the hall. This lead to the Cullen house. The Cullen house was huge. It was neat and tidy with nothing out of place. The only room that wasn't tidy was the nursery but even then, all the toys were put away at the end of the day. When I got to Alice's room I gave three sharp knocks and the door opened for me to slip in.

"Hello Isabella" Alice whispered to me.

"Good evening Alice" I whispered back. I followed her to the back of the room where she took out a porcelain doll. I gasped at the perfection of the doll.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked waving it in front of my face.

"Oh Alice, its so pretty" I marvelled in awe.

"Mamma gave it to me" She told me smoothing its blonde ringlets. Alice was the luckiest girl in the world. "Would you like to play with it?" She offered.

"Yes please!" We sat down on her bare hardwood floor and took turns handling the delicate doll. Everything about the doll was so detailed, from its long eyelashes to its lace on its long dress. "What's here name?" I asked after a while.

"I am not so sure" She said sadly "I don't have any idea's"

"How about… Emily"

"Emily…I like that! I think it suits her very well"

I should get going now Alice" I said standing up.

"Oh…well goodnight I will see you tomorrow" She waved

"Bye Alice" I whispered. I shut the door and made my way quietly down the hall. Suddenly I bumped into something and jumped back.

"Sorry" I whispered to nothing in particular.

"No, it was my fault" I heard a voice say. I squinted my eyes and saw Edward standing there, a foot away from me. He was wearing his night clothes and his hair looked even messier than usual.

"What are you doing up?" I blurted out but then covered my mouth instantly. I was going to be in so much trouble if someone found out.

"I might ask you the same question" Oh no. I really didn't want to be in trouble.

"I'm s-sorry" I stuttered looking down "I didn't mean it like that…I should get going now…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" He winked at me and smiled a glorious lopsided smile. My mouth fell open. "Goodnight Isabella" He said before walking of to his room. I didn't get a chance to say anything back. He was gone in two seconds. I hurried into my room and collapsed onto my bed. Edward was very strange and I rarely saw him. Some days he was nice and other days he was not. I crawled into my covers and pulled them over my head. I fell asleep wondering how different everyone from this family actually was.

* * *

**What do you think? It's different to what I have written so far.**

**Thanks**

**Glittergirlaura**


	2. Good bye's

**I'm gonna do this chapter as Bella when she is 11, and then I'll move on to when she is 18. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_Four years later_

The early dawn light awoke me from my dreams as patches of sunlight rested on my pillow exactly were my head lay. I knew maid Leah would come barging into my handkerchief sized room any minute dragging me out of bed. The sheets weren't exactly soft and the pillow wasn't very comfortable but it was better than cleaning all day. As I had predicted the door suddenly flew open and the voice of Leah drifted through my room.

"Come on Bella, you have to get up now and put your best clothes on." _Best clothes_? I sat up and looked at Leah.

"Why best clothes?" I asked getting out of bed.

"Well, because Master Cullen's leaving today" She said laying out the only white dress I owned.

"Where is he going to?" I tried to act interested but it wasn't anything new. Emmet had also left two years ago the same age that Edward is now.

"To boarding school. One of the best ones in the country or so I've heard." She closed the cupboard and turned to look at me. "You have five minutes to get changed and then you are to report to the front door of the house." Her stern attitude made my stand up straight.

"Yes Leah" I said fumbling with the buttons on the night gown. I heard the door close and knew she had gone. After squeezing into my dress I brushed my hair and put a clip in it before leaving the room. As I walked down the corridor I yawned. Why did he have to leave so early? When I reached the entrance hall I saw people – well maids – bustling about trying to get Edward's belonging sorted. I spotted Alice and ran over to her.

"Alice!" I greeted her.

"Isabella!" She said smiling "What are you doing here?"

"Maid Leah dragged me down" I explained as Alice nodded in understanding. Edward walked past just then with Mistress Cullen and Mr Cullen in tow.

"Edward!" Alice called running towards him. I stepped back into the shadows of the staircase as the three Cullen's stopped to look at Alice.

"What do you want Alice?" He asked sighing and looking down on Alice's small figure.

"I just wanted to wish you goodbye" she put on her puppy dog eyes and I knew she was going to ask something "and, ask you if you would like to play with us for a little while"

"Alice, can't you see I'm busy" He looked wistful.

"Yes, but you don't leave until ten." Ten! Why did we have to get up so early if he left at ten! "You'll have plenty of time." Alice smiled hopefully her large eyes stared up at him. "Please," She said softly. Edward looked up at his parents silently asking for an excuse. Mistress Cullen wasn't having any of it.

"Oh Edward, of course you can play with you sister" she smiled sweetly

"But mo–"

"Don't worry dear your father and I will finish getting you belongings sorted"

Edward crossed his arms "Fine" he snarled. Alice clapped her hands together and squealed. She grabbed his arm and my hand and pulled us through the hall and out the back door.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked as we made our way past the neatly cut bushes.

"To the cottage" She told us picking up her speed. Alice had a remarkable amount of strength for someone so small.

"The what?!" Edward looked at Alice questionably. My presence was completely ignored.

"The cottage" She repeated in obvious tone. "Isabella and I always go to play there" I nodded my head and Edward turned to look at me finally noticing that someone else was there.

"So you know about this cottage?" he asked eyeing me up and down.

"Of course" I shrugged "Me, Alice and Emmet found it."

"Found it?"

"Yes, we were playing and found it"

"So my parents do not know about this so called 'cottage'"

"Technically no" Alice interrupted. "We're almost there" I followed her eyeline and spotted the tree that I had used as shade two years ago before Alice had unexpectadly called my name said that she had found a cottage. I remembered folloing her a little way down a path and there stood a cottage with three windows and a wooden oak door. An overgrown rose bush had dominated the front of this cottage and I remembered cutting myself trying to open the window. Now I stood in front of next to Alice and Edward, the rose bush now a mass of pink. I skipped forward and pushed open the door, Alice following behind me. Edward just stood there his mouth hanging open.

"So, what do you think?" Alice called from an open window. Edward was lost for words; he just walked inside and stood next to Alice. I went upstairs and threw open the window basking in the sunlight. You could see for miles but not catch sight of the house. It was the most perfect location. I wondered to myself if it was even part of the Cullen property.

"Isabella!" I could hear Alice's voice float up the stairs. I rushed downstairs and found Alice standing next to Edward who had recovered from the shock. "There you are, I was wondering where you had gone" She reached forward and pulled me out the house.

"Alice where are we going?"

"I'm going to see if the swing is still in the garden" She said as we walked round the edge of the cottage. When we found the cottage we saw an old tree with over hanging branches in the back. We managed to sneak some rope and wood and fashioned a swing which we used often. It was still there and Alice called Edward who came running to us.

"What is it?" he asked looking around.

"I would like you to push me on the swing" She smiled and showed all her teeth. "Please"

"Fine." Edward snapped "But just this once" Alice jumped up and ran to the swing clambering on it and waiting. Edward walked round and gave her a push. I stood by the side and watched. Feeling the need to say something I stepped forward and stood next to Edward.

"So," I started "Are you going to miss this house"

"I'm going to miss the silence of it all, and the library, but at least I will be able to make new friends." An awkward silence passed over us but Alice failed to notice. She kept on swinging higher and higher. We didn't speak until Alice slowed to a stop and jumped off the swing.

"Whose turn is it next?" she looked from me to Edward and back.

"No thank you Alice it's ok" I said. I glanced at Edward and he nodded. "Shouldn't we get going back anyway?" I continued.

"Oh, yes!" Alice exclaimed "I completely forgot." Edward frowned and stalked off. "Edward, the house is that way" I said pointing to the right in the general direction of the Mansion. Alice and I followed after him exchanging few words. People were still bustling about when we reached the hallway and everyone came rushing toward us ushering Edward away. I saw Leah bundling over to me.

"Isabella, where have you been?" She asked with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"I just went to go play with Alice and Edward" I told her innocently. She huffed and crossed her arms crossly.

"Well, you have five minutes to clean yourself up and then meet me back here. Do not be late" she warned "Or you will not be allowed to play with Alice again" Leah stormed of leaving me standing there next to a very shocked Alice.

"I guess I better go" I said. "See you later Alice" she nodded and I walked towards my room. After I had flattened my dress and brushed my hair I reached to open the door. But I stopped when I heard two voices drifting through the door.

"…That boy Edward is extremely lucky to be able to go to a private boarding school and get an education" I recognized the voice as Jessica Stanley one of the maids.

"Yes, and now that he's going, it won't be long till her younger sister leaves the house too" A quiet gasp escaped my lips. Alice will leave to? But then that would leave me with no one to play, my only company would be Leah.

I held back the tears that where threatening to escape and ran down the hallway to where Leah stood tapping her foot impatiently. When she saw my look down at my feet avoiding her penetrating gaze, her annoyed expression resolved into worry.

"What's the matter Bella?" She asked softly. Leah could be nice when she wanted to be.

"Is it true that Alice will leave this house to?" I whispered quietly, fiddling with my dress.

Leah struggled with words, probably wondering if she should tell me the truth. "Well....yes dear, it's true" I single tears trickled down my cheek and I wiped it away with the back of my hand quickly.

"Will...that mean that I'll have no one to play with?" I peered out from under the hair which shielded my face.

"It's okay Bella, by that time you'll be old enough to join the other maids in sewing" I nodded my head accepting the answer but not entirely satisfied.

"Come now Bella we have to meet the rest of the household on the entrance porch"

I followed Leah to the front door and stood behind her. All the other maids were there wishing Edward goodbye. He nodded to all of them and when he saw Leah and me our eyes locked for about two seconds before he nodded his head and said good bye. I watched Esme, Carlisle and Alice all give him a hug before he picked up both his suite cases. It was a short walk down to the train station at the end of the lane. Edward choose to walk on is own and as he made his way down he didn't look back.

* * *

**I shall now move onto chapter 3 but it may take a while beacause I still need to post the third chapter for Broken Rivalry. Schools winding down so I've got less amount of Homework. Updates should hopefully be coming more frequently but don't keep your hopes up. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Thanks, glittergirlaura**


	3. Forgot

**Hello followers of fan fiction, I know I haven't updated for ages (please don't hate me) but it wasn't my fault. We had no internet connection for two months!! Or TV or email or msn or phone! How I survived that long is beyond me but I managed (just, at school I would secretly go on the internet whenever we where on the computers, my report reflected it). I'm using my grandparents computer now so I could be able to post this. Here, (finally) is chapter 3.**

**(I don't speak or write how they did in the of the 19th centaury so you will notice words that they did not use then. I did try to make them speak in 19th century style but it was a failed attempt so in chapter 4 I'm gonna give up 19th century altogether.) **

**Enjoy!**_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_7 years later_

Church Bell's rung in the distance as I quietly slipped into my show box room and leaned against the door. The whole house was silent; everyone was either at the wedding or in the garden enjoying the glorious weather. I choose not to attend Rosalie and Emmett's wedding because I could not allow myself to hope that I would ever get married. I was a maid, no more and no less. Even my appearance was plain and I would often feel low looking into my scratched and dusty mirror. Although I was only a maid I considered myself lucky to be serving in the Cullen Mansion, Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen were two very generous people and they took me in all those years ago. I owed my well being to them. The mansion was a beautiful house, surrounded by a patchwork of neatly laid out fields the country side left unspoilt. A maid rushed outside my door, probably looking me. Soon, family and friends of the Cullen's would be pouring into the house flooding the grounds. I had better make the most of the empty house.

I found myself walking down the corridor of the bedrooms. Everything downstairs was decorated with ribbons and flowers for the party. I opened one of the three doors and saw Alice's room left untouched and a thin layer of dust covered every surface. The other two were the same. Ten minutes later I heard voices float up the stairs. The sound of chuckles and laughter filled my ears and with horror I realised if I were to get downstairs I would have to go buy the large, dominating grand staircase in the centre of the entrance hall. That was not an option for someone like me. I ducked into one of the three doors and sat on the bed gazing out the window. The person whose room it was had the most amazing view. Two minutes later my nose was practically pressed up against the glass pane fogging it slightly.

"Enjoying the view?" A smooth velvet voice behind me asked. I spun round as my hand flew up to my chest but my breath still caught in my throat. Edward Cullen was standing in front of me. But it wasn't the Edward that I remembered. This Edward was much, _much_ more handsome. The messy mob of hair that sat on top of his head was the same and his eyes were the same too, but they seemed to have a slight twinkle. An angular nose and sharp jaw line completed his perfect face.

"I-I'm sorry" I stuttered. "I w-was just cleaning y-your room" What a pathetic excuse. His eyes narrowed and the smile on his face faded. I flinched slightly. He moved to one side to let me pass. I gave him a small smile but carried on mumbling 'I'm sorry' again and again. I carefully made my way down the stairs and into my room only to find Leah waiting for me anxiously, holding a shovel. Even when there was a wedding I still had to clean the stables.

"I need you to clean out the Stable" She stated thrusting the shovel into my hands.

"I don't have a say in this do I"

"No" I sighed but took the shovel anyway. I turned to go out the room.

"Oh and Bella" She called "Edwards back"

I ploughed my way through the thick hay stacks trying to clear up the mess. My main job was to clean up the stables; I was always being branded as 'stable girl'. Lovely. Ever since I was little I was always left the more disgusting and harder jobs to do. Probably because at only 18 years of age I was the youngest maid, I always have been. I was trying to keep my mind focused on what I was doing but my thoughts were elsewhere. They were directed at the house to my left, Edward to be exact. He clearly did not recognise me but then again, why would he? When Emmett had returned he didn't notice I was there until one day when he ran into me and knocked me down flat. Even after that it took him days to figure out who I was. But maybe that's just Emmett. I hung the shovel up and walked out into the pitch black darkness of night. The only light there was, shone from the moon. I walked through the grass with my head down staring at my worn shoes. I didn't see the figure that walked towards me until it was too late. The impact sent falling to the ground.

"Ouch!" I yelled as my hand scraped a sharp stone leaving a jagged cut. Blood oozed from the wound and I shut my eyes tightly forcing out the dizziness.

"I'm sorry" I identified the voice almost immediately "Are you Ok?" He asked worried.

"Yes, Sorry, I'm fine" I said standing up. Edward held out his hand and I took it gratefully. Energy zipped through my hand as I clasped his and I found myself self consciously muttering sorry again.

"You're bleeding" He said gently "Let me take a look at it"

"No really you–"

"Wait" He stared straight into me eyes and I looked back into his beautifully alive green ones. "Aren't you the girl I saw in my room earlier?" I blushed and looked down.

"Yes" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"What is your name?" He asked dropping my hand. I looked down. It was still bleeding. I inhaled sharply before answering.

"Isabella" The dizziness was getting worse and I felt myself slowly slipping. "Sorry" I murmured.

"Are you sure you're ok, you look awfully pale" He tilted my head up seeming to study me.

"I…just…blood" I finally managed to get out closing my eyes once again. I hated blood and rarely had to experience its presence. I usually tried to be careful but I sometimes couldn't help my clumsiness.

"Here, sit down" Edward gestured down to the hard ground.

"No, I'm fine, I should get going" I brushed past him keeping my hand hidden from sight. "Goodnight Mr. Cullen" I whispered. He didn't reply.

When I got to the house I washed my hand under the sink letting the red tinted water flow down the drain. Edward had been so cold and to himself the two times I had run into him. Maybe it was me, or maybe he was like that towards every one. I dismissed the thought from my mind. It was just me. Edward Cullen had completely forgotten me.

_Edward POV_

"…and do you Rosalie Hale, take Emmett Cullen to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I do"

I was sitting at the very back having arrived late at the wedding of my brother and, now sister in law. Rosalie looked as gorgeous as usual, a white wedding dress flowing around her figure. Emmett was positively beaming a red rose tucked into the pocket of his head.

I envied him, how easily he had found happiness, and now he could keep it forever.

The congregation stood up and I stood up with them, clapping the new happy couple. Smiles were all around, every one was congratulating the newly weds. Rearranging my features into a smile I walked up to my brother.

"Emmett! Congratulations!" I called.

"Edward!" Emmett's smile grew impossibly wider. "You came!"

"Well of course!" I laughed shaking his hand and patting him on the back.

"I didn't see you earlier so I thought…"

"There was no need to worry" I reassured him "My train was delayed about an hour but I got here just in time to see you two-" I glanced at Rosalie "-take your vows."

"Yes, at least you were here to see that" Rosalie interjected_. Just ignore her. Just ignore her. _Rosalie wasn't one of the nicest people in the small village that we lived in and she had been like that since child hood. I smiled at her and kept my thoughts to myself.

"And from what I have seen this is one of the most organized weddings I've been to." Rosalie nodded keeping tight lipped.

"Darling, "She looked at Emmett "We should get going now"

"Oh, yes, we'll see you at the house Edward"

"Goodbye" I waved. At least she was happy with him.

Entering the house without getting interrogated by my mother consisted of hiding behind a group of people I had never met before. Of course there were pink ribbons draped on everything. This was_ Rosalie's_ wedding. Keeping my head down, I ran upstairs and into my bedroom but froze when I saw someone was already there. She seemed to be staring quietly out the window. Long wavy mahogany hair flowed past her shoulders. She wore a gray dress but the material looked old and scratchy. Odd for a wedding reception. And what _was_ she doing in my bedroom.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked starting a conversation to get her out as quickly as possible. She jumped and spun round her small hand fluttering up to her chest. I completely lost my trail of thought and anything I was planning to say. This girl was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. Her heart shaped face held full pink lips a straight nose and amazing eyes. A deep endless brown surrounded by long eyelashes. I smiled with out realizing; maybe I could get to know her better.

"I-I'm sorry" She stuttered "I w-was cleaning y-your room" Oh. She was a maid and I couldn't, no wasn't allowed to get to know her. My smile turned into a frown and she clearly got the message. She left the room mumbling I'm sorry and I felt sorry for her but quickly dismissed the feeling. I wasn't allowed.

Shortly after I left the room and went outside into the garden, filled with people talking amongst themselves.

"Edward!" My mothers voice called from somewhere behind me. I spotted her in the centre of a group of women chatting happily.

"Hello mother," I said politely

"Edward, I would like you to meet someone." My mother looked to her left and nodded with her head. "This is Tanya" Tanya smiled showing a perfect set of gleaming white teeth.

"Good afternoon Tanya" I greeted her

"Hello Edward" Tanya replied. "It's nice to finally meet you, Esme has told me a lot about you" She smiled suggestively. Yet again my mother was trying to get me to date someone. **(A/N I don't know what word the used instead of going out in the 19th century)** The last time she tried this with a girl called Victoria it did not go as planned. I raked my eyes over Tanya who now that I looked was very pretty.

_But not as beautiful as the girl_

I had to block those thoughts from my mind, there was no possible way. I went back to talking with Tanya who clearly enjoyed my presence. Maybe this could work.

Every one had left and I made my way outside to enjoy the quiet, cool night air alone. The trees swayed in a light breeze, the twisted roots appearing sinister and unwelcoming. A shiver No one was with me, Rosalie and Emmett had already left and Alice had arrived just in time to see them of. But, it striked me odd that the first person she had asked for was Jasper. Although I was alone and at times I had that to my advantage I still felt lonely, and deep down inside I knew that I needed someone to comfort me.

_Ow_

I bumped into something hard and it let out a shriek falling to the ground.

"Ouch!" The voice called, now coming from the floor. I looked down and saw a maid on the floor her eyes closed tightly and her hand clenched in a ball.

"I'm sorry" I said quickly but her eyes stayed shut. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm fine" She didn't look better. Her face was incredibly pale and she swayed slightly as she stood up. I automatically held out my hand for me to take and she did. I did not expect some sort of energy to go from her hand to my. I noticed she was bleeding and muttering sorry.

"You're bleeding, let me take a look at it" I took her hand and studied it. A cut was engraved into her skin, thick red blood trickling down her hand.

"No really you-" I looked at her, and saw those brown eyes I had been thinking about all afternoon.

"Wait" I cut her off. "You're the girl I saw in my room earlier" Her face went a cute shade of red and she looked at her feet.

"Yes" She whispered. I had to know what her name was, that was at least allowed wasn't it?

"What it your name?" I asked hoping she'd reply.

"Isabella" She said quietly. Isabella. It suited her perfectly. "Sorry" I saw her swaying and her face had paled even more.

"Are you sure you're ok, you look awfully pale" I brought my fingers to her chin and tilted her delicate face up.

_So beautiful_

"I…just…blood" She shut her eyes and a pained look crossed her face. I needed to do something, anything to help her.

I said the first thing that came into my mind "Here sit down" I was looking at the grass spread out like a blanket beneath us, it looked soft enough.

"No, I'm fine, I should get going" She walked past me and the flow of energy passed through us again "Goodnight Mr Cullen" Her whispers faded into the shadows of the night taking a small slice of my heart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I will try to update soon, that is when I get internet back...**

**Reviews are _always_ welcome**

**glittergirlaura**

* * *


	4. Change

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, they are all the work Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bella's POV **_

The next day went by swiftly and I avoided all the members of the Cullen family only speaking to Esme when she asked me to clean the rooms of her children. My life would go on as normal, plus Edward, I was sure, would probably be leaving soon. I couldn't help myself from desperately hoping that maybe Edward would look at me and everything would just click. He would somehow remember me and we could talk, and it wouldn't be a short exchange of words with no meaning and full of awkwardness but an actual conversation. But a part of me, buried deep down bellow the surface new that would never happen. As I walked glumly back to my room to rest, I heard squeals of delight coming from the entrance hall. I stopped walking and turned around pausing just before the hall curiosity controlling my step.

"Oh Alice, it's so wonderful that your back, Emmett and Edward will be so happy to see you." Esme was saying, and although I couldn't see her, I detected a smile in her voice.

"Yes, and I can't wait to see them – where are they though?" Alice asked happily. I took one step closer to the hall hiding behind the shadow of an intricately designed arch.

"I think they are out in the grounds" Esme answered quietly and I leant forward straining to hear. "Maybe I should ask someone to-" At that precise moment my feet got caught up in my dress and I stumbled into full view of Esme and Alice, blushing furiously. I smiled trying to cover my embarrassment and straightening up I brushed out the creases in my dress the unexpected fall had made.

"Ah, Isabella, what brilliant timing, could you go and find Edward and Emmett, they are out in the grounds I think." She smiled at me, expecting me to nod and scurry off but my eyes were trained on Alice, was it possible that she had forgotten me too?

Yes, yes it was.

There was no sign of the friendliness that I had grown so used to when she was here. All she did was smile and look at me expectantly. I finally got my self together albeit still crushed that Alice had indeed forgotten me.

"Y-yes of course miss." I managed to stutter out. I turned around and walked towards the back door. I stepped into the mid morning sunlight scanning the area surrounding the house. My thoughts quickly drifted back to the youngest member of the Cullen family. I couldn't believe that Alice had also forgotten me. She was my only friend when we were little, but I'm sure I wasn't her only friend. I walked to the end of neatly mowed grass and stood on the edge of a large wild meadow. Scattered splodges of colourful wild flowers were dotted in several places giving the feeling of peace

"Edward, Emmett!" I called out timidly disturbing the silence. "Can you hear me?!" I shouted slightly louder. "Edward!" I paused waiting for a response "Emmett!"

"Yes?" A voice said from behind but it wasn't the musical voice that I knew so well. I turned around and saw the towering figure of Emmett looming over me. He looked the same as he did when we were children, just older. His baby blue eyes twinkled as he grinned.

"I'm sorry Mister Cullen, but your Mother requests you back at the house, your sister has arrived." I informed him and his grin grew wider.

"That's excellent." He said smiling.

"Where is your brother" I asked in the most casual manner I could muster.

Emmett looked around before belting out "Edward! Come here!" His voice boomed around us and not two minutes later Edward ran swiftly towards us his gaze falling on my frozen face. His bronze hair was windswept and his green eyes had soft bags bellow them – as if he hadn't been sleeping well, a small part of me wanted to find out why and comfort him.

Something inside me changed and an unrecognisable feeling made my heart jump a bit.

"Yes, what is it Emmett?" Edward said glancing at his brother before fixing his eyes on me again.

"Isabella here has told me that Alice is here" Emmett stated. I couldn't believe it. He remembered me, possibly the only one of the three siblings. It was the first time he had addressed me. I knew that Emmett had arrived recently with Rosalie but I had rarely seen him. My shocked expression refused to leave my face. Edward looked at his brother beaming.

"That is wonderful!" " Edward said as he turned to look at me still smiling. I had to hold back a gasp, he was beautiful and his crooked smile made the corners of my mouth lift into a small smile.

"Let's go meet our dear sister of ours." Emmett said tapping Edward shoulder "I'll race you there." Emmett said - his competitive streak getting the better of him - as he bounded off towards the house his laughter trailing behind him. Edward gave me one quick nod before shooting of after his brother. I was left there frozen; even the air around me was still, lazy. I took one slow step forward begging my unhurried walk back to the house.

By the time I reached the hall, it was empty and quiet, and I could hear laughter filtering in from the drawing room accompanied by throaty laughs and chuckles. Not wanting a repeat of the incident with Alice and Esme earlier I stayed clear of the drawing room wandering in and out of the bedrooms making sure they were all spotless. I occasionally overheard the gossip going on between the maid and it wasn't until two hours later that I got pulled out my thoughts by Leah.

"Bella, I need you to help me in the Kitchen, one of the kitchen staff is off ill today." Leah said leading me into the kitchen. It was steamy, pots and pans filled with all sorts of food brewing over the stove. I had only ever been in the Kitchen once before and that had been a total disaster. I was only 8 at the time and having just reached my peak of clumsiness kitchens and me did not bode well. I had entered the Kitchen on a particular busy night when the Cullen's had guests, curious to see what was going on after hearing shouts. I crawled in surrounded by a tense atmosphere and it wasn't until maid Lauren spotted me that the nightmare really commenced. She jumped back as a small scream escaped her mouth and crashed into the cook who was stirring a large bowl of soup as the starter. Long story short the soup ended up on the floor accompanied by a very angry chef and I was forever banned from the kitchen.

I looked worriedly over at Leah before starting "Leah I understand that you need help but if you remember my, um, history with the kitchen it's not particularly good"

"Oh stop worrying Bella, that happened 10 years ago, it's all forgotten now" Everything about me seemed to be forgotten lately I thought bitterly.

"But are you sure, I mean I'm not very good at cooking as it is and-" Leah shut me up by holding up her hand in midair and I stopped in midsentence.

"Bella, I shall have none of that now get to work and start by chopping up chives" She gave me a little push and walked off grumbling along the way. Great, now I was stuck working in the Kitchen. The Kitchen of all places, was it worse than cleaning the stables? For me, yes.

I felt someone brush past me and looked up slightly startled. The face I immediately recognized. Lauren Mallory. She had always preferred to be with Jessica who was three years older then her. Lauren was 20 years old only two years older then I was, but she was also the same age as Edward.

"So, Isabella, will you be helping us today?" She asked snidely. Lauren really wasn't very nice and I was starting to thank whoever was watching over me that she choose not to stay with me.

I looked up at her standing my ground "Yes I am in fact, now excuse me" I pushed past her looking down and went straight to get a chopping board. Hopefully she would leave me be and I could concentrate on the task at hand. I focused on cutting (I did want to leave the kitchen unscathed) letting the commotion behind me melt away.

---

About an hour later I let myself sigh as I stood, slumped against the wall, my shoulders hunched. I hadn't managed to cause _that_ much trouble but now, finally, my time in the kitchen was over. I hadn't uttered a single word for a whole hour, all my concentration focused on what I was doing. Every one had worked around me probably just ignoring me but I didn't really care or mind. I looked left and right before facing the door tip toeing towards it. Almost…. there. My hand reached to the door knob.

"Hold it right there" A familiar voice said from behind me. Leah. My shoulders sagged and I turned on my heel.

"Yes, what is it" I said in a tired voice looking at Leah. Her hands where on her hips and her foot was tapping the floor. If it wasn't for the fact that she was about to make me do more work in the kitchen I would have laughed.

"I want you to help bring out plates." Oh no. That was the worst possible thing anyone could have ever asked me to do. Had she completely forgotten that I tripped all the time! I was bound to fall over and collapse in a heap on the floor, found flying everywhere. I could picture it now, the whole family peering over me before laughing and sending me packing. I shivered. There was no way I would let that happen.

"Oh no no no," I stuttered "There is absolutely no way I will step into there dinning room with a plate of food in my hand." The image of there exquisite dinning room flashed before my eyes. I did not want to ruin Esme's precious table with my clumsiness. Leah just stared at me her eyes narrowing, not saying a word. I could swear she hadn't blinked in over a minute and the thought creeped me out. I looked down at me feet, fidgeting with my dress.

"Isabella" Oh God, she used my full name. Her stern voice echoed in my ears

making me cringe. If possible, her gaze narrowed even more and I found my self succumbing.

"Fine! Fine!" I let out a frustrated sigh before stomping over to her. Sometimes Leah could really annoy me to no end."Give me the plates." I half growled She handed me an elaborate dish wordlessly and I stormed out the kitchen nearly tripping over my own two feet.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda short and more of a filler. It was going to be one long chapter but I decided to split it into two.**

**Next chap is going to start in Edward POV**

**Review Please!!**

**glittergirlaura**


	5. Guests

_**

* * *

**_

_**So, finally here is chapter 5 and i hope you don't get mad at me for it. is partly the reason why I haven't updated in so am so incredibly sorry for the such late update on this chapter and it is short, but I guess better something the nothing! I have been busy writing this story for school so thats partly the reason why...**_

**_Here is chapter 5_**

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own twilight **

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_EPOV_

I raced after Emmett slowly catching up with his fast pace. The image of Isabella stayed fixated clearly in my mind. The beauty about her was so natural, even in simple maid's clothes she still managed to look beautiful. I thought back to Tanya at Emmett and Rosalie's wedding and compared her to Isabella. Whilst Tanya had fancy dresses covered in glitter purposely made to make her stand out, Isabella wore the dullest of dull clothes (Maid requirement) but she still managed to glow. I shook the thoughts of Bella away and ran faster overtaking Emmett. He suddenly skidded to a halt beside me and I slowed down turning round to meet him.

"You cheated." He accused

"What- How?"

"I don't know, you just did." I looked at Emmett disbelievingly "Come on, lets say hello to Alice." He bounded of towards the house as I followed him close behind. I didn't bother to argue with him, he would probably storm of muttering under his breath and that kind of Emmett was just plain annoying. We followed the sound of voices to the drawing room.

"Edward! Emmett!" Alice ran up to us hugging and smiling. "I haven't seen you in so long, how are you?" She asked sitting down. "And how was the wedding?" She added.

"The wedding was amazing." Emmett said "Rose has gone to talk with some friends." Alice opened her mouth. "Though you should really ask her about the decorations." He said quickly, saving himself from hours of Alice asking endless questions on the design. Alice swiveled round to face me and I gulped preparing myself for her probing questions.

"What about you Edward? Anything interesting happen while I was away?" She smiled but I could tell she was searching me with her eyes.

"Oh nothing much, I only came back from boarding school yesterday."

"Oh yes of course, how was that?" Alice asked.

"The same as always, but I do think that I passed my final exams." I said proudly casting a side long glance at father.

"Oh Edward, that's wonderful!" Mother exclaimed clapping her hands together while Alice nodded. "Now, I have a little something to say myself." Mother said looking at me. "I have invited the Denali Family for lunch this afternoon." Alice scowled as Mother continued. "You remember Tanya Denali don't you Edward?" Oh yes, I remembered her now, the tall blonde, beautiful in not so much a natural way. "Yes, of course, how could I forget?" I don't think any man had _any_ trouble remembering her.

Mother seemed ecstatic at what I said. "Superb, as I said, the Denali's are coming round for lunch and I expect you all of you." She looked specifically at Alice "To be on your best behavior." She finished. Alice began grumbling under her breath, her hands curled together.

I wasn't sure why Alice why Alice was so upset that the Denali's were coming to dinner but clearly she knew something that the rest of us did not. Alice often had hunches when something was going to go wrong – and most of the time if not all, these hunches were correc

* * *

**_So what do you think? You can always write it in a review..._**

**_glittergirlaura_**


	6. Dinner Disaster

**Its is finally here! I know it's been months BUT I was blocked from fanfic for 5 months. yes, 5 months people. I have no idea how I survived but I did and here is chapter 6.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**** _**Chapter 6**_

_Bella POV_

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. That's it Bella, not so hard is it?_

It was not helping. The carefully trained maids in front of me just made the nerves escalate even further. Their posture was just so straight and the way they held the plates was so delicate, it made me feel completely out of place.

After storming out the kitchen I suddenly had no idea what to do. Setting a plate down on a table was not hard but I had seen the maids serve lunch before and they did it in such a perfect fashion something I would probably never achieve. So after an embarrassing walk back to the kitchen I waited until the other maids were ready so I could follow them and copy there exact movements. I had my full concentration on putting one foot in front of the other in a straight line, so I didn't see the maid in front of me stop. I gently bumped into her causing the soup to slosh over the side of the plate. I saw it splash onto the floor in slow motion.

I had just ruined one of the most expensive carpets in the house.

In a desperate need to cover it up, I rubbed my shoe onto the stain trying to make it disappear. That was definitely not happening; instead it had just made the mark bigger. A small cough interrupted my panic and I franticly looked up. One of the maids was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, her hair pinned back with not a strand out of place. I walked towards her and she turned around. I sneaked a look over my shoulder at the stain on the floor and almost fainted at how awful it looked. I swallowed and continued into the dinning room.

Everyone was seated, the light murmur of easy conversations floating around the room. It was a large Table with Esme and Carlisle sitting at either end talking to the person closest to them, which in Esme's case was a pale yet beautiful girl with long glossy black hair and in Carlisle's case, an old gentleman with laugh lines and white grayish hair. I saw Edward and took in how wonderful he looked. His untamable hair was combed to a certain extent and his crisp attire made him look perfect.

I trailed behind the other maids and stood behind a beautiful blonde haired woman with ruby red lips and a long, detailed green dress. _How was this place filled with so many beautiful people? _I set the plate in front of her quickly and turned towards the door relived that I could just get out of the room and retreat to the safety of my room.

Fate had other plans.

Before I could even move an inch my foot got caught on a rug and I went flying forward. With a hard smack I flew into the maid in front of me whose plate toppled onto floor spilling soup everywhere. With a horrified expression she lost her balance and fell into the girl in front of her.

It started to resemble dominoes.

As the last maid fell down with the clatter or her plate and a quick squeak I wished I would just die. Why wasn't the ground swallowing me up? The silence that fell on the room was deafening, everyone just stayed still, and I didn't dare to breath. It wasn't until a piercing scream cut through the silence that the maid on the floor were shaken out of their trance and stood up.

"You got FOOD on my dress!" The woman in the green dress shrieked. I cringed and felt myself shrinking. "You stupid little-"

"Enough." A Strong voice commanded in a firm tone. The woman's whining immediately stopped and the room fell silent once again. I felt my body shaking with fear at hearing the anger in Mr. Cullen's voice. "Isabella." He said in an eerily calm voice as if trying to contain his anger. The calm frightened me and I felt my hands trembling as I looked up and met his stare. "Follow me." He said spinning on his heel. I stumbled after him and heard a click of disgust behind me. Mr. Cullen strode briskly across the hall heading towards his office as I had to practically run to keep up with him.

My thoughts were a complete scattered mess, and I was going into full panic mode, worst case scenario's stopping my mind from thinking straight. Would he punish me? Beat me? Kick me out the house? I felt the tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I breathed in deeply. Crying would only make things worse and I couldn't show any weaknesses. I forced myself to be calm and stop trembling. I had nowhere else to go and no family to contact. This house was the only place I had ever known. But I would take whatever Mr. Cullen gave me as it was entirely my fault (well, mostly my clumsiness, but still) and I guess I sort of deserved it. A part of me wanted to blame Leah for making me hand out the plates but I knew that it wasn't her.

Mr. Cullen unlocked the door of his study and walked in standing in the center of the room. I shut the door behind me and stood before him, my head bowed and my eyes trained on the flowered carpet.

"Look at me." He spat and my head snapped up, my eyes wide. "You understand the consequences of what has happened, I hope." I didn't really, but I knew it was something bad and nodded my head anyway.

"Yes Sir."

"You will be severely punished and when I have finished with you, you will pack what little belongings you own and leave this house immediately." I gasped without meaning to and shut my mouth. Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks and I couldn't control the shaking of my body. Where would I go? I had no other home and knew no one else. Would I die of starvation and hunger on the streets? I very nearly collapsed on the floor but instead I wiped my tears and prepared for the first blow. I heard the whoosh of air and braced myself for the painful contact.

It never came.

* * *

**So whatcha think? I have written chapter 7 (believe it or not) but it won't be posted until sometime next week when I finish writing chapter 8. I kinda want to stay on top of things, for as long as I can anyway. **

**Thanks, and reviews would be nice :-) **

**glittergirlaura xx**


	7. Aftermath

**Sorry that this chapter is so late but I had a bit of writers block. Thankyou for all your reviews :D They mean a lot to me :-D**

* * *

_EPOV_

Silence. No one uttered a word, No one moved. Not even Tanya whom I had fully expected to shriek in despair at the fact that her dress was completely ruined. But then she did scream. And it nearly deafened me.

"You got FOOD on my dress! You stupid little-"

"Enough." My farther declared and Tanya stopped screaming. I looked at Isabella, who had started trembling so much it looked unnatural. I had an instinct to walk over to her and make sure she was okay. "Isabella, follow me." My farther continued in a calm voice that was much more threatening than shouting. Isabella followed him, stumbling a little and I felt sorry for her. Her large doe eyes were glazed with fear and worry and I almost, almost ran after her, but I didn't. I heard a click of disgust and I looked at Tanya.

"What? She got food on my dress and never even apologised. Idiot." She said in her annoying voice, shrugging her shoulders. I glared at her.

"She never had the chance to." I said through my teeth.

"Well, it was still her fault that she got into this whole mess." Tanya retorted, Glaring back at me.

"I'm sure she didn't do it purposefully." I told her getting up. "I'm going to go change." I addressed the whole table. The maids were already busy cleaning the floor and clearing the table.

"Yes, yes." Esme said quickly "I do apologise for this inconvenient little mishap. I'm sure we have some clothes we can lend you. Alice could you…?"

"Oh yes, of course." Alice stood up and left the room, Tanya following her.

"I'm going to go check on Carlisle…" Esme looked a little worried as she made a hasty exit and I followed behind her, leaving the rest of the Denali family in a completely confused state. We quickly made our way upstairs and into my fathers ornately carved study. My mother quickly opened the door and stifled a gasp at what she saw. Carlisle had one hand in a vice like grip around Isabella's wrist and the other high in the air, palm facing down. He hadn't noticed us.

No.

This wasn't right.

I pushed past my mother and ran toward Carlisle slamming my side into his. My force knocked us both into his desk pushing it slightly backward. Papers were scattered all over the desk, as well as the floor and ornaments decorating the desk were knocked over. I stood up and turned round to look at Isabella. She was standing there a look of shock on her face, completely frozen. Carlisle stood up and looked at me breathing heavily and dusting of his suit.

"Isabella." He snapped and her gaze flickered back to Carlisle. "Go to your room and wait there until I get a maid to fetch you." She nodded her head mutely and scurried off. "Esme, darling, could you go and apologize to the Denali's for this _rude_ interruption."

"Yes of course Carlisle." She said before leaving but not before giving him a stern look that said _we will talk about this later. _As soon as the door closed behind her Carlisle turned to face me.

"What on earth was that?" He roared and I flinched but kept my ground.

"You were about to hit her." I said slowly maintaining eye contact.

"So? She is a _servant_; she ruined our dinner with the Denali's completely and deserves to be punished." He had a stern look on his face. "Why do you care anyway?" He asked. I was at a loss for words. Why did I care so much? Did I care about her? I hardly knew her, it seemed impossible.

"I don't know." I said finally, looking down and sighing quietly in frustration.

"Edward." Carlisle said and I looked up at him. "She is soon going to be 18, old enough to fend for herself. We have kept her since she was a baby. I am going to let her go."

"What? Why?" I frowned in confusion. Wouldn't it be much easier if she just stayed here?

"Because she deserves to have her own life." He explained. I couldn't argue with that but still….

"But where will she go? How will she cope?" I was full of questions, how would she survive, her whole life she had been sheltered here.

"That's, is not my problem." Carlisle said with an air of finality in his voice. "Now, I must go and apologize to the Denali's personally and deal with Isabella." He strode out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him. I just stood there, shock still written on my face. I was completely helpless, I knew Carlisle was going to stay true to his word and I could do nothing about it.

* * *

**I know it's short but yeah. Review please :D**

**thankyouuuu **

**glittergirlaura**


	8. Leaving

**I am so so soooo sorry for the long wait, I've been in the middle of exams which has been pretty tough but I finished them about 2 weeks ago :D so please don't hate me. But anyway, here is chapter 8 :D**

**enjoy =)**

* * *

_**Leaving**_

_**Bella POV **_

My heart was racing as I scampered from the room almost tripping over in the process. I could feel my head pounding and realised I was shaking uncontrollably. I walked downstairs quickly and even though I avoided the dining room like the plague I could still hear passing comments.

"Such a pity…"

"…ridiculous..."

"Oh and the china..."

"… But my dress!"

I knew Tanya would never forgive me for ruining her dress but the guilt from breaking Esme's fine china consumed me and I fought back more tears. Running to my room I shut the door behind me and slid down onto the floor. Hysterical sobs filled the quiet room as I lay on the hardwood floor. The Cullen family had been nothing but helpful to me and this is how I repay them? By ruining a perfect dinner with very important people? I felt disgusted in myself, but I can't help being clumsy. It's just the way I am, always have been always will be. Just seeing Carlisle's reaction was bad enough, I really had done a lot of damage. And the worst thing is, I can't fix it, can't make it right. The only thing I can do is apologize.

After what seemed like hours I heaved myself up off the floor and collected what I owned into a small bag. A hairbrush, my night gown and another dress that was given to me by Alice when we were younger. It was beautiful, a midnight blue with silver embroidery and small blue ribbons. She claimed it didn't fit her any more but I think she just felt sorry for me because she saw me wearing the same dress every day. After I had everything packed I sat on my bed and stared at the peeling ceiling, waiting for someone to come and get me.

_Knock, knock knock. _I jumped up, startled by the noise before going over to open the wide door. Leah was standing there and as she looked up at me tears filled her eyes.

'Oh Isabella…' She sighed and embraced me tightly. I hugged her back and felt more tears fill my eyes. 'I'm going to miss you so much' she said and I nodded in return, unable to utter a word.

'I hope to see you sometime' I finally managed to choke out and she responded by hugging my tighter.

'Good luck Isabella.' She whispered quietly before letting go of me and turning round, walking towards the side exit. I saw Esme standing there but could not see Carlisle or Edward. I was almost glad; I'd rather not have to deal with more anger, directed at me.

Esme smiled tightly at me but her eyes softened slightly when she saw my tear stained cheeks. 'I wish you well' was all she said to me and I nodded in thanks. I stepped through the open door and was greeted by a cool breeze, shivering slightly. The moon was high in the sky, but the dark shadows created by the trees swayed slowly, making me want to run back to the warm and safe home behind me. I jumped as I heard the door slam, my cue leave. I made my way down the narrow private lane leading directly to the house, lined with neatly cut bushes and trees. I heard footsteps behind me and froze, terrified that it was Carlisle wanting to shout at me yet again.

'Isabella.' Edwards's voice cut through the still night.

_What?_

I turned round to see him running toward me and stop directly in front of me. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it again. I just stood there, paralysed.

'I err… I wanted to give you this…' He opened his hand and in his palm lay three coins, a two cent and a three cent and a silver dollar. I gasped in surprise and shook my head, I couldn't accept them from him, after all I had done, I just couldn't.

'I can't take them from you, I'm sorry sir.' I looked down at the ground, waiting for him to walk away.

'Please.' He begged and my head flew up in shock. 'To help .' I looked up and his eyes, they were soft and pleading, I couldn't turn him down. Slowly I reached out and took the three coins, pocketing them.

'I… Thank you, thank you so much sir.' I blushed and looked down again.

'Oh and Isabella?' I looked up at his handsome face. 'Be safe.' With one last smouldering look he turned around and walked back to the house.

I stood there for several moments before taking a deep breath and turning round to face the long stretch of road. I didn't know which way to go, left, or right. It had been so long since I had been to the small village, a couple of miles from the house. I started walking down the road with only the light of the moon to guide me. After a while I realised I really did have no idea as to where I was going and then it started to rain which did not improve my situation. Steadily the rain became heavier so I took shelter under a large oak tree.

Where would I go? I had to go somewhere warm for the night, before I caught my death. I wracked my brain for a solution but came up with nothing. Slowly losing hope I slumped down onto the tree and started crying, my tears mixing with the rain.

I looked up and in the distance I could see a small neglected cottage on the edge of a field surrounded by thick trees. I quickly realized it was part of the Cullen property, the small cottage I once played in withAlice. With no other option I ran across the field, in a hurry to get out of the pouring rain. The cottage was mostly the same, but the windows were completely covered in dust and the rose bush completely overgrown over the front door. I pushed them aside and with a strong push opened the door.

It was warmer inside, with a musty smell; even so, it was all I had. I went upstairs and settled in the corner of the room, using my bag as a pillow. The rain pattered against the roof but after what felt like hours, I finally managed to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think? Haven't actually written the next chapter yet, but I'm starting to get more time on my hands and ideas in my head.**

**tell me what you think! reviews are always welcome :) **

**laura xx**


End file.
